Fan:Digimon 2.5
Digimon 2.5, also called Digimon Adventure 3, is a fanfic that focuses on the children of the original Digidestined from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Although certain aspects have been altered, including the children themselves, the fanfic remains loyal to the adults' occupation and timeline. Differences between Digimon Adventure Epilogue and Digimon 2.5 One of the major differences is that certain pairings have been altered in favor of the author. For example, Sora married Tai instead of Matt, although She retains her fashion designing career and Tai is still a diplomat for the Digital World. Much has happened since then, however; Kari has recently become engaged to TK, having been widowed for six years when her husband died in a fatal car accident. Another difference is that all of the children's Digimon, aside from Dawn's Agumon and Stacey's Gabumon, have alternate Digivolution lines compared to the Digimon of their parents (i.e. Instead of Digivolving into Stingmon, the Wormmon that belongs to James Digivolves into Kuwagamon, though not the same one the original Digidestined fought). Story so far After an encounter with a mysterious girl with a Garurumon X, strange portals called Digital Splits turned up all over Odaiba. Later on, Izzy discovers the Digi-Ports are working again. The Digidestined have many adventures in both Odaiba and the Digital world. However, things turn for the worst when a mysterious being kills Gennai and steals the Portstone. Meanwhile, Dawn has forgotten about an essay she needed to get in by Friday. Her parents already threatened to ground her from the Digital World if she didn’t get her grades up, so she promises Chuumon and Sukamon a bunch of apples if they play a few pranks at her school to shut it down for the day so that she can finish it during the weekend. However, things take a turn for the worse when instead of pulling some pranks, Sukamon and Chuumon mysteriously Digivolve into BlackKingNumamon and Doggymon and start attacking the school. After Doggymon and BlackKingNumemon had returned to normal, it was revealed that Dawn had let them into the real world. Tai, who was upset that he had been unable to save Gennai, lost his temper on Dawn and took her Digivice away. However, both his and Dawn’s Agumon calmed him down and helped him realize that although Dawn let Sukamon and Chuumon into the Real World, she only wanted them to cancel school and had no idea that they would Digivolve. After Tai and Dawn apologize for their actions, Dawn later heads to the Digital world with Jon, Dan (Davis’ son), Margaret (Kari’s daughter and Dawn’s cousin) and their Digimon. However, while they’re still in the Digital World, the Digi-Ports closed, trapping the four kids in the Digital World for the night. The next morning, using data captured from a Digital split, Davis, Tai and Matt enter the Digital world to save the children. When they arrive, they find Garurumon X attacking them and Dawn attacking Garurumon X's partner. Matt is shocked to learn that the Digidestined is none other than his own daughter, Stacey. Not yet ready to face the others, Stacey left, abandoning Garurumon X and the Undead King as well. She stole the port Stone back and, with aid from a SnowAgumon, returned it to area 66. Meanwhile, Garurumon X is leading an army of X Digimon to defeat Dawn and the others. In the course of battle, all except Tai, Dawn and their partners escape through a digiport nearby. Garurumon X starts a fire and knocks father, daughter and partners off a cliff, sending them falling into oblivion... Characters Original Characters *'Dawn Kamiya'- The daughter of Tai and Sora, Dawn is a stubborn tomboy who rarely looks before she leaps. Dawn takes after her father, she is the leader of the team. Her partner is an Agumon, like her Dad. *'Dan Motomiya'- Dan is Davis' son and Dawn's best friend. Like his father, he wears a pair of goggles, though, like Dawn he does not lead the group either. Dan can be thick-headed at times, but his loyalty to his friends and his great sense of humor make up for this. Following in his Dad's footsteps, Dan is teamed up with a Veemon. *'Jonathan Izumi'- The smart one of the group and the son of Izzy. Mature and smart for his age, Jonathan is a computer whiz, but isn't obsessed like his father. A Tentomon is Jonathan's partner. *'Margaret Kimura'- Kari's daughter and Dawn's cousin. Compassionate and open minded, Margaret is also short tempered. Haunted by the death of her father six years ago, Margaret is particularly touchy on protecting the Digital world, afraid of losing a friend or another family member. She has a Gatomon for her partner. *'Patricia "Tricia" Kido'- A daddy's girl, Tricia surprisingly takes more after her mother, Mimi, than her father, Joe. Tricia whines a lot and obsesses over the color pink. She's also a worrywart like her dad, but she doesn't always show this. Palmon is her partner. *'James Ichijouji'- He is the offspring of Ken and Yolei. He may be friends with Dan, but the two can just as easily end up arguing over nothing. James is very protective of his little sister, Katie, who has a Hawkmon as her partner. James has a Wormmon as his partner. *'Fernanda Hida'- Born in Italy, Fernanda is the daughter of Cody. Fernanda is kind, but she's also shy and rarely speaks out, even if she feels that something's wrong. Armadillomon is her partner. *'Stacey Ishida '- The only daughter of Matt. She disappeared 5 months before the events of the series began, along with her partner Gabumon. It is later revealed that she had sided with the mysterious villain of the series, her partner having been turned into Garurumon X. Though she used to work for the villain, she escaped his control and stole the Port stone back from the Undead King, with help from a SnowAgumon External Links * The Author's deviantArt page, with all parts of the story thus far-http://cherrygirluk.deviantart.com/ * The official website for Digimon 2.5-http://uk.geocities.com/agumon2004uk/ -->Back to Fan fiction